Fugue
by kamikazarii
Summary: In a fugue, there are many different instruments that come into the final piece. If one instrument isn't present, it could change the view of the entire song. LightxL
1. Jolt!

In the differences between men and women, there is the personality that sets them off the most in romancing the one they love.

It is the subtle glances underneath heavily made-up faces and long eyelashes, the slow upturn of red, blossomy lips, the cloth as it gently slides over soft, rounded curves.

Raito and L were different like that. There are no curves. Instead, the bodies that effortlessly tangle together are sinewy and lean. L always has chapped lips, no matter how many times they kiss. There is no such thing as beating around the bush, and there is no room for uncertainty or subtle hints. It's a game, but psychological dramas in one's own head hardly count as subtlety.

Beating around the bush, so to speak, never accomplishes anything, and for a pair such as this, the bush must be smacked head-on until it breaks.

This would be a jolting experience for anyone not L or Light, but this is their own world, and that is how they play it. 


	2. Superstar

Misa loves butterflies.

They swing and flit in the air, phosphorescent cobalt and watermelon, and drift off flowers and leaves like cinders from a flame, trailing glitter.  
Misa wished that she could be like that, and like a star, capture Raito's heart for good.

They're beautiful, no matter how idiotic they seem when they breeze, gravitating to the fires when there is already more than enough to burn, and in the same way this is Misa.

There has never been a time where Misa has ever been ugly, as a caterpillar before rebirth, but she likes to think that with Raito as her cocoon,

Misa's eyes will make her magnificent. 


	3. Red

Raito used to love the color red; it was the rust-petal color of victory, the triumphant feeling of being a god once more and ridding the world of evil. It is the color of mundane normality; leaves gently flaking to the ground in autumn. It was the color of Misa's lipstick when she forms adorable words around the her adorable mouth.  
However, when Raito woke up screeching something close to a sob when he dreamt that L's body was submerged in blood that was bubbling and running from his mouth. L shook him awake, and softly said,

"Dreams don't mean anything, Yagami-kun."

The hand on Raito's shoulder lingered warmer than a kiss, and then Raito started to despise the color red. 


	4. Radiocassette player

"Ryuuzaki, would you like to hear this song?" 

A woman's voice started to sing, deep, and lusciously soft and sad. Her voice reverberated through out the room, and you could hear every pucker lips made on each clipped syllable.

_I had a dream one day,  
I took you far, far away.  
The sky shimmered purple,  
and the trees were lush and soft._

"Raito-kun, I didn't know you had a cassette-tape player; your personality mostly indicated that you would want something more attune to the modern world." L cocked his head curiously.

Raito shrugged, saying that he had tried it before and it was just too troublesome. This suited him. This was good enough.

_And this was our secret garden,  
the place far away.  
Though we shouldn't be here.  
Though there are other people.._

_...I see you.  
Only you._


	5. If only I could make you mine

Misa wrapped her arms around Raito's body like bandages, like vines, like a cross.

She was calm and happy as she tilted her head to press her lips against Raito's.

She knew Raito didn't love her; she is more perceptive than for most people give her credit. She knew that Raito was a puppet; merely a body obeying orders to a higher force in order to obtain a better goal. He didn't look alive while she was with him. Raito was more like a corpse in her embrace.

Out of the slit of her eye, she saw L flinch away as soon as he saw Misa's eye peek out under those heavy fringes.

And rightfully so, she thought vindictively. Raito-kun was hers alone.

"You may have his heart," she thought gloomily, but "I am his eyes"  
"In public, I am his heart"  
"I am the binds of his life." She thought almost ecstatically.

Of course, since Misa-misa is really smarter than this, and she is perceptive, and she has the "eyes" so to speak,  
she doesn't believe her own lies, and it is really no point in saying it to herself, but she is fantastic actress, and Misa is the only audience that Misa needs. 


	6. The Road Home

In retrospect, it was stupid idea to use the death note for a selfless purpose.  
Someone as perceptive as Raito should have known that there is no such thing as true altruism,  
but humans are all blind, no matter how much they think that they see the light.

So when the day comes that Raito's own name is written in the death note,it is surprising to him that the death note really affected nothing.  
Humans would still murder and kill for the name of desperation, and Raito would be the one to pay for attempting to overthrow god, even if the world continued.

Raito wanders around as a shinigami between worlds, flesh slowly deteriorating, bones bleached through and eyes sunken  
like lychee in the moonlight, exposing the decay of the soul underneath, true ugliness showing.

He used to believe that if someone would just kiss their eyes, like Christ to heal someone blind,  
humans would be able to see their wretchedness as well.

There was a hot, dry cross-breeze that blew his decaying hair all in one direction, just like L's. Raito thought of L then,closed his eyes very, very briefly and wondered if Raito would ever see L again.


	7. Dash!

_"Ganbatte, Raito-kun!"_

_"You can do it!"_

_"Kyaa! Go! Go! Go!"_

Before Raito played tennis, he had done track. It was a simple sport; no points, no thinking, no nothing. The wind whipping and howling, the pants and breaths of the other racers, and how long one had to get until they had to stop running.

It was mundane and presented no challenge to Raito, so he took up tennis, and deemed it the best sport on earth.

Even if you gain nothing, you still get the best score you can ever achieve in life. The points add up illogically, and there are no compromises. There are plenty of chances to crush your opponent.

Then Raito met Ryuuzaki, who had a bad habit of breathing on the ball, making a fine mist of saliva which collided with a heavy **_smack_**! against Raito's racket in a painful indirect kiss.

The victor in these games was clear; Ryuuzaki played to win, but he had neither experience from being so isolated nor the sheer animalistic strength to endure the play.

After Ryuuzaki's death, Raito wished that he could play tennis again with him, but this time he would play to lose.

o

oo

o

_A/N Thank you very much to Ja-ja-ja for pointing out that "smack" had a mistake in it. Screw for not letting me use html :(_


	8. Our Own Little World

There is a beauty, a clear, crispy, elegance in the silence of just two people. A profound clearness in not only saying words that not only transcended words, but beyond emotional boundaries.

In L's room, the only emotions to be expressed are the sounds of keyboards clack-clicking away in their own little cubicles.

Of course, it is altogether possible that secret glances may or may not be shared between only two, but speaking isn't like that at all.

Owning one's own world with someone else was nice, especially if it was someone familiar. When one glance tells all- just a brief tilt of the eyes, you know you're hooked. 


	9. Our distance and that person

Sometimes, beneath her facade of cuteness, her made-up doll face, Misa thinks that she is really ugly on the inside. Weak and ugly. She looks at L and wonders why she can't be him, almost enviously. 

Misa really likes L too, of course, but this is a cordial sort of like, the like of weeds and flowers, slowly trying to strangle and choke the roots until they die, never again to be overshadowed. And Misa envies L, for being so strong and opinionated. L is a idiot savant, and unafraid to anger Raito or to look superior, heaven to a skyscraper.

Sometimes, in her boudoir, brushing out the strands of rayon, her shell-petal lips outline what she will say to Raito, and show him that she is strong, perhaps stronger than he. She could do it! She could keep the secret of being Kira, of course!

Misa knows she is strong- this is evident in the way she talks to Rem, in the way that her eyes glitter with scintillating mirth when she deals with agents, weak to her adorable exterior.

And then she sees Raito, his face smiling like a noh mask, her diligently-built diamond walls come to a crumble, ruins in ashes, and a voice used for movies squeals, "Misa-misa missed Raito-kun, did Raito miss Misa too?"

Raito is the first to kiss her, and she responds eagerly with her red, ice-cream smelling lips while the stronger Misa cries, "No, NO!" and realizes that even if she were stronger, she would be doing it for Raito-kun all the same.

Later on, when she sees L and Raito so wildly and estatically alive fighting, she huddles in a corner because that _is_ Misa, and wishes that Raito would throw a punch at her instead.


	10. Gardenia

Surprisingly enough, the day that Ryuuzaki was buried was not a cloudburst, no jewel drops of water pouring in torrents from the sky, but strangely enough, it was not even a sunshine-filled day either. It was just an ordinary day, the world continued, undisturbed by the death one of the Japan's greatest detectives. 

Ryuuzaki was buried in a simple grave, ashes sealed tightly in a box with a stone marking the soft, lush grass as "L".

Raito visited that grave sometimes, wondering what was and when and could-have-been. It was absolutely ludicrous to even consider happiness or even friendship with Ryuuzaki, even if it were just their circumstances.

He said his prayers, the monotonic drone recited since childhood, long becoming an automatic response, and planted a gardenia behind the stone.

Matsuda suddenly wandered into the scene, greeting Raito cheerfully as always and then asking in a careful tone of voice, "What kind of flower is it?"

Raito shut his eyes, whispering almost inaudible, "It's a secret."

Behind his eyelids flashed events, bursts of noir and blanc and colors of the spectrum inbetween, the emotions bursting through like the morning buds unfurling, yet mist and fog continued to swirl quietly through the colors.

Matsuda watched Raito stare intensely at the flower for a second, and then resume his smooth, calm appearance.

_A/N A gardenia is a white flower, found in southern China and Japan. It represents secret love._


	11. Excessive chain

1Once, Raito read a story of an ancient tribe in some obscure nation for a class that he couldnt even recall.

He remembers that the natives were so primitive and still in their hunter-gathering stage that the lovers, parents, and friends would sleep back to back in case of an attack during the dark of the night.

Raito contemplates primitive tribes and how they might have hair like Ryuuzaki's when said man gets off of his bed and waltzes sleepily to Raito's bed.

Ryuuzaki plunks into the sheets with a sloppy sort of grace and immediately whispers, "The excessiveness of the chain is insufficient. Good night, Yagami-kun."

The moon bathed the now shared bed with its iridescent, milky beams and it lit on both of their forms, back to back as rivals, wings, kissing in the middle.

"We really are rivals- we can't even stand to face each other during sleep!" Raito gleefully contemplated this and then thought again of that ancient tribe.

This thought alone made Raito very, slightly angry. Therefore, he turned over so that he was facing Ryuuzaki's back because it wasn't as if Ryuuzaki needed protecting anyway.


	12. Invincible, Unrivaled

1It was quite amazing, the lengths and attention to detail that Raito would go to simply have a perfect death for Ryuuzaki. At first, Raito thought of Ryuuzaki as a genius that was to be studied and emulated by psychiatrists and detectives. However, he was now a mere aggravation, an itch that burned and bled.

Therefore, Raito would do his best and relish in the glory that killing someone that dared even come close to his intelligence and would plot their death accordingly.

Even the perfect pen was picked out to write the characters of Ryuuzaki's name in perfect, .18, calligraphy tip with noir 34 ink that would kiss the paper smoothly when used.

Later, Raito picked out his attire for that glorious day, opting for casual office attire that he usually wore, proving that killing the great L would be no feat at all, when Misa-misa came bounding in cheerfully.

"Raito-kun! Are you picking clothes for our date tomorrow? You're so sweet!" Misa cooed as she embraced Raito with forced strength.

"Of course, Misa, what else would I be doing?" was the automated response.

Raito picked up the pen with the hand not being crushed by Misa and thought maniacally aloud, "With you, I am invincible. I could never make a mistake with you in my hand!"

"Oh Raito-kun, you always say such sweet things!"

* * *

_A/N I'm sorry, that was crack. Crack, crack, CRACKETY CRACK! _


	13. Hey, you know

"So this time," Ryuuzaki began, "I think our approach should be to simultaneously map out the places Kira has struck and then look into the data of the perimeters of the area, and this way we should be able to narrow the number of suspects further, granted we have access to the..."

Raito watched boredly as Ryuuzaki droned on in his monotonic, almost metallic voice and yawned as he twirled an broken #10 pencil and a black calligraphy pen around his hand.

"...so I'll draw the map. Is that fine with you, Yagami-kun? Raitos eyes slitted as he glanced at Ryuuzakis round eyes piercing into him."

"Eh? Sure, and Ill look up the coordinates of the places when you're done," he said almost jeeringly, trying to humor the detective. As if Ryuuzaki was ever going to catch Kira, even if he did know Tokyo like the recipe to strawberry cake.

Raito loved writing instruments and stationery, for he had come to think of death as those instruments. Someone lives their life as words on a page, writes and blooms a novel. And then death comes, a hooded eraser and wipes it cleanly. But it's also like love, cleansing the way for death.

"May I borrow your eraser? This pencil never had one."

A pencil promptly switched hands.

"I'm going take the eraser and connect it to my pencil. After all, the pen will always be yours. You know, they say that there are pens that can now be erased. Is it not interesting? Something so dependable will disappear."

"I still like pencils, however."

Raito agreed and watched Ryuuzaki press the pencil to his lips in thought.

After Ryuuzaki was done, the pen broke after Raito accidentally stepped on it. He tried snapping Ryuuzaki's pencil, which stayed whole. Raito's forehead beaded in worry.


	14. 10, Wada Calcium CD3

Somewhere along the monochromatic, sterile sharpness of Ls computer room, Raito and L had started kissing.

It was quite strange; Raito and L were fighting, something about Kira-or-another, and then for a brief moment, Raito decided to shove his mouth against Ryuuzaki's and crush their lips together, not even leaving room to breathe.

Ryuuzaki had accepted it shockingly and then punched Raito so hard that the kiss became more than painfully passionate and dragged Raito by the handcuff so he could gargle mouthwash.

The second time they kissed, Raito had initiated it again, angry and disgusted, and Ryuuzaki, feeling the same, took it.

The tenth and last time they kissed, which was months and months from their first, Raito placed a snowflake kiss; just as light and beautiful but just as transitory. This left Ryuuzaki confused as to this change, for all of their kisses before had been passionate, heavy, heady, and full of malice. The kisses of a _rival._

"You must have taken your calcium today, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said sagely.

"Nonsense, Ryuuzaki-san."

000

00

0

_A/N I heard somewhere that a calcium defiency causes a short temper, which would probably explain the sporadic kissing._


	15. The sound of waves

To Misa, greetings are quite important.

When Misa was a small child, her mother told her, "And every time father comes home, you say, "Tadaima", and when he leaves, you wait at the door. Every time you do this, father loves you more and more." And so, Misa greeted everyone who _mattered_. In childhood she greeted her teachers, friends, and in adulthood, Raito.

To her, greetings determine existence, and as far as she was concerned, if you were not greeted, you did not matter.

Misa expected Raito to greet her first, but he didn't, and that is fine. Misa is patient, for she, a gorgeous bud waiting to bloom in the spring, is ready for the kiss of light.

Therefore, it is perfectly acceptable when she turns her CD player loud enough to imitate the crashing of waves and the stream and cloudbursts of bubble that torrent noisily out of the ocean, matching her emotion, her tears, her rain in winter when she sees Raito say, "Good morning" to L first.


	16. Violence, Plunder

When Raito became God, it was more of a coincidence than anything else. Japan was already in a state of moral decay, for common people had become more corrupt. Ganguro girls and gangs ran rampant through the cities, promoting with their flashy, gaudy jewelry that material possessions would outlive people and this would always be so. Salarymen dashed through the streets, only caring about money, and wives and children lived on, selfishly caring for their material dolls and gods of media and sex.

Furthermore, if the world should become this corrupt, there is no one better to lead in this dingy life than someone who cared only to kill.

So when Raito watches the news on the television, and sees these people who worship the gods that arent him, he desperately wonders what Ryuuzaki was even thinking, protecting this crop vivacious, wasteful beasts.

A small, torn girl wanders into the television screen, dark hair and eyes reminding him of Ryuuzaki, completely ignored by the reporter as a building goes down in flames. The flames kiss the building, steel and grimy dust obscuring everything for a moment, and her lips look feverish.

Raito's heart skips a beat, and he suddenly remembers why he wants to destroy the world.

* * *

_A/N Yeah, I know I'm a procrastinator. I will be updating soon. Seriously, this time._


	17. Perfect Blue

Ever since Ryuuzaki was a prodigy, he thought in terms of the elegance of monochrome blacks, whites, and grey. 

The world was a slime of black and white. Cities and people blurred with an astounding swirl of ink wash on watery paper. However, what was worst of all was the mirror, telling no lies. The jaggedness of each and every delicate line, etched across his face in worry, or across the face of the team.

Logic is always sketched out in black and white. Frames of murder and corpses often seem muddly, sodden puddles of water, but in the end they are nothing but a tangle of linear, coplanar strokes, a cold imitation of life.

"I hope not, because Yagami-kun is my friend." Those words bound him to his doom, crumpled, messy lines of katakana. Ryuuzaki woke up before Raito, and for a while, he studied the face of his rival.

Yagami-kun had beautiful skin. Slightly peachy tan with a hint of paleness and gauntness that was Ryuuzaki rubbing off him. Raito opened his eyes, and Ryuuzaki gazed at the sudden exposion of color around him. Auburn hair, the color of burning leaves, egg-blue sheets, pinkish lips in a polychrome smattering of peacock feathers and paint kisses.

He hoped to see blue next.


	18. Look here! News

When Misa first heard that Ryuuzaki had died, and for her sake, the news struck her as something quite profound. Without the worry of L, Misa and her love's only rival, she was inordinately delighted.

The second reaction was serenity, a deep stillness of cool water in Misa's heart that Raito would never look at anyone but her. Thinking this, she skipped off happily, bouncing in her new black, frilly lace.

So when Misa asked that all of Ryuuzaki's belongings in Raito's room be thrown away and burned, that even the ashes would not make it to heaven, there was no objection. Raito insisted on keeping Ryuuzaki's chair, however. Misa gladly accepted it, kissing Raito gently, a flower petal across his cheek. The chair was proof that Raito had bested the world's greatest detective. She accepted this explaination as well, even as she woke to find Raito curled in a fetal position in the chair, dozing softly. Raito was a complex person, and Misa didn't want to think deeply about the underlying intentions of keeping the chair. Ignorance is bliss, after all.


	19. The space between dreams and reality

The crackling, whispery noise of Ryuuzaki eating candy was what woke Raito in the morning. It was the lullaby to which he fell asleep at night. 

"Candy is bad for you, Ryuuzaki-san. The Kira case would suffer if you were to fall ill," Raito said casually, tilting his head slightly to look sideways at the continuously-typing detective.

Raito was sure that this was a dream, now. L was dead, and he was merely dreaming of routine.

The office was where their normal banter took place, simply words that flowed, watery and slippery, uncaring where they went next. Conversation was merely to soothe the irritation of boredom, so Raito thought. He was a man of action.

The computers droned their ceaseless humming, and the ghastly glare of the screen made Ryuuzaki's face look sickly and tired.

"Sugar forces the mind to wake, and it increases the flow of productivity in work."

Raito was afraid to touch him, for in that instant, he would wake up, and Ryuuzaki would disappear, like a dream, like a soap bubble.

His friend meandered towards him, shoulders hunched, eyes shadowed, and with the lemon drop still in his mouth, brought their lips together. Raito tried to resist, knowing that the moment would be over soon, but the other's eagerness overtook him with a frightening intensity. A pleasured moan echoed in the room, sounding like either of them. The kiss tasted tangy and bitter and sour, mingling with the sensuality of his probing tongue and teeth.

Ryuuzaki left him then, in a flurry of messy black hair, glassy eyes, and taste of sweet bitterness of lemon rind that evaporated into a mist at the back of his mind.

The feeling of grogginess and restlessness plagued his mind like a thick, milky cloud, but he couldn't remember what brought on the feeling. Warm puffs of breath were felt on his cheek, but it was only sunlight, streaming through the windows of early dawn.

* * *

_"It is said that those who lack the sweetness in life turn to sugar for compensation."_ -_ Cooking magazine, 1992_


	20. In a good mood

Somewhere in his heart, there is a deep flutter, a flap of cream-heavy wings. 

After discovering his feelings for the sugar-addicted detective, Raito felt a mixture of warmth and disgust. It was strange, like a feeling of indigestion.

He knew it was wrong. Nobody would accept it. Not society, not his future subjects, and most of all, not Misa. Raito was not gay, of course. He knew for sure that he was attracted to Ryuuzaki and Ryuuzaki alone.

There were a myriad of romance novels that pooled into a whirlpool of unrequited love and hate sex and people who dropped other people like crumpled waste.

So it would be best to keep it to himself, after all.

Sometimes, it also disgusted him to think about it. Raito once sat in a room, half lit by red, heart-shaped candles (courtesy of Misa-misa, of course) fresh from the shower, his hair in messy spikes and waves, just like his love. Raito noticed his silloutte from the soft glow, and hunched over.

He wanted to kiss the Ryuuzaki-look-alike, but it would be pathetic. Just one move and the spell would be broken. Hands rested in his hips, where pockets should normally be.

_"When you appeared it was as if magnets cleared the air._

_I had never seen that smile, or that hair._

_I couldn't count the ways I love you."__  
_

The embarassed, embittered silence that followed seemed to fill the room.

oo

o

* * *

_A/N I'm sorry. Somehow, I don't ever see Ryuuzaki or Raito in a happy, fluffy relationship. Heck, I hardly see it happening in character.  
_


	21. Cradle, Kryptonite

When Raito had studied other world civilizations in his junior high, they had been ordered to read an exerpt from an American comic, "Superman". Raito scoffed at this idea. As if a badly-drawn cartoon for children would teach him anything at all about the world. 

However, he would soon noticed that the greatest superhero on earth had one weakness: a luminously radioactive gem. What a ridculously interesting irony it was that the very thing that gave Clark Kent the ability to shed his salaryman glasses and don the spandex red-and-blue costume to make him a hero was also the same thing that spelled out his doom.

Yet again, Raito brushed off the comic as ludicrous. Things that made you strong could not at the same time bring you down. It was a paradox in itself.

Years later, in the watery darkness of L's room where Raito gazed lovingly into his lover's face, cradling Ryuuzaki's spiky, black head in his, he whispered softly into Ryuuzaki's ear so that it was almost a kiss.

Kira would make a better place for Raito's happiness, and Raito promised this. And then the realization struck him like cold, chilling ice; Raito had kryptonite sleeping in his arms.

* * *

_Click the review button. Come on. Even if it's just to tell me I suck, you know you want to.  
_


	22. kHz: kilohertz

Dawn, daylight, midday, nightfall. 

For Ryuuzaki, events seemed to go in revolutions. Cases, crimminals, communications with computerized confidence- merely endless numbers on an eternally-twirling gear of dials, dials dials.

And this is why- the why of "L"'s lack of emotion for each and every job. Perpetrators were usually caught; this was justice. This was the way things would always work. This was the way that things will always go because that's the way it is.

Ryuuzaki did things in cycles, in routines. Yagami was a break in the routine, for he smashed into glittering pieces of hope every expectation that came. Therefore, it is no surprise when faced with the dilemma of sleeping in the same bed, Ryuuzaki would make sure that Raito was asleep, and hear his heart beat. It was surprising to hear his pulse at regular intervals.

Ryuuzaki pressed his icy hands against Ratio's back, in the shape of wings, palm over palm, like a heart. It looked like a kiss, somehow, when he felt the throb of a star inside.

"Kilohertz," he whispered to the beckoning dark.

Ryuuzaki smiled, and waited for the dawn to break into another revolution of day.

* * *

_ (symbol: Hz) is the SI unit of frequency. Its base unit is s-1 (also called inverse seconds, or 1/s). In English, __hertz is used as both singular and plural._

_One hertz simply means "one cycle per second"; 100 Hz means "one hundred cycles per second", and so on. The unit may be applied to any periodic event – for example, a clock might be said to tick at 1 Hz, or a human heart might be said to beat at 1.2 Hz. The frequency of aperiodic events, such as radioactive decay, are expressed in becquerels._

_-Wikipedia (Hertz)_

_a **heartbeat** is a single complete pulsation of the heart or a very short space of time, while a **pulse** is the rate at which the heart beats or the underlying feeling, emotions, or sentiments of a group of people__ - dictionary . com _


	23. Fence

Most nights, Ryuuzaki would stay awake to the clicking and tapping and humming, buzzing sound of his work as L. He would sleep with his eyes open and think to himself. Mostly, he thought about Raito. 

Nothing is really certain in life, and no matter what, everyone is ultimately alone. Therefore, Ryuuzaki would do his best to stay stagnant, wrappedin the world of calculations and percent compositions.

One evening, in the dusk of the sun through the blinds, Ryuuzaki hoarsely whispered, "I'm happy that Yagami-kun is here."

This startled Raito, for even he had been confused on where their relationship stood. His eyes widened slightly, and his chest tightened.

"...because Raito-kun is too all alone. So if Raito-kun ever gets lonely, "l" plus "l" equals two, ne?" Ryuuzaki continued, rumpled black hair obscuring his eyes.

Raito found himself opening his mouth, about to contradict him with rushed chatter of Misa and Sayu and Mother and...

Raito found that ultimately, he really was alone. Gods are only powerful when they are alone.

He leaned against Ryuuzaki and closed his eyes; the solid mass of flesh was an assurance better than a kiss.

"Agreed, Ryuuzaki-san."

* * *

_  
_


	24. Overflow

Misa really, deeply loved her jewelry.

She saw it once, on a game show, gaudily decorated with lights and glitter in which the host proclaimed that an answer for an item bought that reflects the buyer's personality was indeed, he had said in a booming voice, "THAT'S CORRECT! JEWELRY IS THE ANSWER!" Misa had crowed with joy seeing that she had gotten the answer right.

She loved her diamonds in every way that a lover and a sister really could; they reminded her of Raito. Each glowing gem, freshly and candidly plucked that only sweat and tears could and the blood of criminals have polished.

Naturally, there were other people that were jewels. Ryuuzaki was clearly a coal in disguise- only with proper pressure could anything be brought out of all that soot and blackness, but for now, it was just used for practicality.

It was only after that Misa had discovered Ryuuzaki and her beloved parting oh so slowly, that only enimies on the brink of adoration could have parted with such grace that Misa had discovered a discrepancy in her dazzling, jewel-coated world.

The diamonds were fake. 


	25. Kiss

Raito and Ryuuzaki know that fairytales are meaningless. In reality, there are no such things as princes or castles or beautiful princesses with hair like gold. Raito is no prince, and Ryuuzaki is certainly not a princess to be saved.

Misa certainly believes in fairytales. She fancies herself as the beautiful princess in the story, and with a kiss, to someday be carried off by a handsome man wielding a sword of light. She had never imagined that her prince would instead hold a book of death.

Raito has always thought that he would be the dazzling prince in the story. He has the looks, the intelligence, the tools to save the world from the evil witch. Raito is the dragon, now, and Ryuuzaki the toad prince.

In reality, the world is a fairytale. The fear of instability is so rampant that humans delusion themselves to stereotypes and fixed roles to hide from the truth. A princess can never be a witch, just as a dragon and a prince can never love each other. Nobody knows who the witch really is, but even a kiss cannot save Ryuuzaki. 


	26. Say aah

Raito profoundly enjoys the cold sterility of empirical law. Numbers, words, binary code merge together in a stream of endless, discrete chunks of data. Inside his own little world, monochrome reigns. 

Sometimes, Raito believes that he can feel his body evolve into an icy machine. His thoughts on Kira run logically, boosted by bursts of electronic impulses. When Raito kisses Misa, his lips are mechanical- a human touching a computer.

As each day passes, Raito can feel the exterior of a machine slowly burning down. The touch of warmth of Ryuuzaki's dry lips on his skin, the warmth of his breath when he says, "aah", the tufts of hair that scratch Raito's cheek when he shifts under the comfort of the sheets.

Ryuuzaki had put a crack in Raito's stone heart, but that's just another way to say that he broke it.

* * *

_ AN After this drabble will be the last chapter of Fugue, for all of you readers who have this on alert._


	27. Weather

It had happened so suddenly- really, it may have even been an accident. On a day of bitter chill and drops of water-made gravel thundering to meet the ground, there was a mutual agreement of discontinuing the Kira case for now. Kira wouldn't have the resources to murder today, would he? Light amiably suggested. "Not with all of the power and electricity down."

At first, the chatter was filled with the lightheartedness of ****peripheral subjects- L was bored and Light was bored and Misa was supposed to be bored as well, stuck at her modeling session. It was only supposed to be a clumsy, agonizingly passionate taste, if only Light hadn't taken advantage of the position of their lips, and then their eyes, and limbs- and then forgotten it by the time the weather cleared.

And clear the weather did. An irony that on a bright, clear day, they had exchanged blows on a fallacy, but really grew like a cancer into a monolith of doubt. It couldn't be helped that they both wished for the blue skies to become black and angry again.

Life is a wheel: an obelisk of cycles. The news predicted rain. It always does, at least in their world.


End file.
